V6.14
* Pool Party 2016 skins * New Feature Mode: Nexus Siege |Release = July 13th, 2016 |Related = 6.14 Patch Notes |Prev = V6.13 |Next = V6.15 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following skins have received some VFX changes: * - Now draws a PROJECT: Teemo face instead of a regular Teemo face during her joke animation. The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1219.png|Soy LoLero ProfileIcon2072 Crabby Crab.png|Crabby Crab ProfileIcon2073 Come at me Crab.png|Come at me Crab ProfileIcon2074 Cool Crab.png|Cool Crab ProfileIcon2075 Lifesaver.png|Lifesaver ProfileIcon2076 Rubber Ducky.png|Rubber Ducky ProfileIcon2077 Shock and Shower.png|Shock and Shower The following Ward skins have been added to the store: His Royal Crabness Ward.png|His Royal Crabness Ward League of Legends V6.14 Cooldown Pings * The following icons can be pinged to automatically provide information to your team via chat: ** Abilities (remaining cooldown or insufficient resource warning) ** Summoner spells (remaining cooldown) ** Major items (remaining cooldown when relevant, indication of completion otherwise) ** Vision items, including trinkets (cooldown or ward charges) ** Health and resource bars (current percent) Champion Mastery * Support grades now better reflect relative performance in the role. * Support grades specifically weigh assists equal to kills, leaving one fewer excuse for bloodthirsty - . Nexus Siege * Explodification abounds in this round-based attack and defense mode. Nexus Siege is coming to the Rotating Game Mode queue this patch - schedule and strategy guide coming soon! Monsters ; * Bonus out of combat movement speed increased to from . ; * Health bar no longer takes a few moments to appear when revealed for the first time. Champions ; * ** If Tibbers' target enters Fog of War, Tibbers now continues pathing to the target's last known location, rather than stopping in his tracks. ** Tibbers no longer forgets how to attack his target if crowd controlled. ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers couldn't be ordered to attack Inhibitors or the Nexus, though he sometimes decided to do so on his own. ** Fixed a bug where Tibbers could fail to go berserk if Annie gave him a command at the moment she died. ; * ** Soldier base damage changed to from . Formula changed. ** Soldier vision range reduced to 350 from 575. ; * ** Restored the pathing indicator line that appears between clicking on Snow Day Bard's Magical Journey and entering it to become a penguin. ; * ** Braum no longer instantly dies if he tries to block Acid Shot with Unbreakable at the exact wrong moment. ; * ** When pulling enemies over walls, no longer chest-bumps them back to the side they were on to begin with. ; * ** Health on vital hit increased to level)}} from level)}}. * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. ; * General ** Fixed a texture issue on the top of Fnatic Gragas's barrel. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where sometimes took no damage from Graves's basic attacks. * ** No longer fizzles if cast immediately before Graves fires his second basic attack charge. * ** Graves is no longer briefly stunned if an enemy tries to displace him as he casts Collateral Damage. ; * General ** Headless Hecarim's smoke effects no longer stutter. ; * General ** Tentacle indicators are now more accurate when displaying the area they're going to Slam. ; * General ** Removed a random pipe that appeared in Commando Jarvan IV's knee during his walk animation. ; * General ** Health bars for Aether Wing Kayle, Iron Inquisitor Kayle, and Riot Kayle have been bumped up to match their height on Kayle's other skins. ; * General ** Removed a few seam lines on Muay Thai Lee Sin's model at Very Low settings. * ** Base shield health increased to from . ; * ** Damage changed to (5 level)}} from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus range increased to 50 from 30. ** Fixed a bug where Shield of Daybreak's stun was lasting longer than intended. The stun duration and tooltip now actually match (1 second, not seconds). * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Leona's sword remains charged with Incandescence, causing her next basic attacks to gain 100 range and deal bonus magic damage on hit. *** Incandescence also now applies Leona's passive. *** Leona's sword glows when she is buffed by Incandescence - stacks fall off all at once and last for 5 seconds. ; * General ** Fixed a stretching issue with Pool Party Lulu's hat during her death animation. ; * ** Base damage increased to (10 level)}} from (8 level)}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. ** Attack range reduced to 500 from 550. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Bonus damage reduced to level}} from (10 level)}}. ** Shield increased to % maximum health}} from . * ** Movement speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Tremor sense refresh per target increased to seconds from . ** Tremor Sense won't alert Rek'Sai if the enemy is minorly moving to modify their facing. ; - Gameplay and Visual Update * General ** Title changed to from ** Complete visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for all skins. *** *** (Formerly known has Human Ryze) *** *** *** *** *** *** *** . ** New voice over. * Gameplay Update ** (Passive) *** New ability icon *** is increased by . ** (Q spell) *** Now has 6 ranks instead of 5. *** Ryze's other basic abilities reset Overload's cooldown and generate a Rune for 4 seconds, up to a maximum of 2. *** Ryze unleashes a runic blast in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy struck and consuming all of his Runes. *** If Ryze consumes 2 Runes, he shields himself from up to damage for 2 seconds and gains % bonus movement speed for the duration. *** }} Overload deals % increased damage, based on Spell Flux's rank, and spreads to all nearby enemies marked with Flux, consuming the mark on all targets. *** 40 *** 6 seconds ** (W spell) *** Ryze instantly deals magic damage and the target enemy for 1 second. *** }} Rune Prison's duration is doubled to 2 seconds. *** *** seconds ** (E spell) *** Ryze hurls an orb of runic energy at the target enemy, dealing magic damage and marking them with Flux for 3 seconds, causing his next basic ability against them to consume the mark and gain bonus effects. *** }} Spell Flux spreads to all nearby enemies, applying its damage and marking them with Flux. *** Enemies killed by Spell Flux or while marked with Flux also trigger its bonus effect. *** *** seconds ** (R spell) *** Only has 2 ranks *** Ryze channels for 2 seconds, during which he opens a 475-width portal around him, and upon successfully completing the channel, he and all allies within the portal blink to the target location. *** Ryze can move around and cast spells during this channel, which can be interrupted by both and effects. *** Realm Warp can only be ranked up twice, with ranks available at levels 6 and 11. Instead, has 6 ranks. *** 100 *** 120 seconds *** ; * General ** Championship Shyvana's teeth in dragon form are no longer super elastic when she roars. ; * General ** Aura radius increased to 400 from 350. ** Aura duration no longer extends for up to 2 seconds when affecting allies. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Base shield health increased to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . ** Increased healing based on . ** *** Target now deals 25% less damage for 3 seconds, up from 20%. *** AP scaling increased to from . *** Now shrinks targets for duration of debuff. * ** Active self movement speed increased to % movement speed for 3 seconds (and up to 7 seconds if Sona is out of combat) from % decaying over 3 seconds. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio increased to from . ** Aura movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from . * ** Increases potency of basic abilities. ** Grants base cooldown reduction on basic abilities. Stacks multiplicatively with cooldown reduction. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cast paradigm changed to vector casting (such as ) from cast to place and recast to direct. * ** Each mine deals 15% less damage than the last when detonating on the same target, down to a minimum of 55% damage. ; * ** Bad Santa Veigar's custom particles for Dark Matter have been restored. ; * ** cost increased to from . ** total cost increased to from . ** combine cost reduced to from . *** total cost remains . ; * ** Fixed some flickering in Blood Lord Vladimir's Hemoplague cast visuals. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Yasuo could be locked out of his basic attack after casting or . * ** Fixed a bug where Steel Tempest wasn't always critically striking when Yasuo had 100% crit chance. * ** No longer fails to block projectiles in the instant it was cast, if cast at the same time Yasuo died. * ** Fixed a bug where Sweeping Blade could be chain-cast on multiple targets without cooldown or cast time if cast while knocked up. ; * ** No longer re-activates while Zyra is recalling in brush, giving away her location. Items ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Fixed a bug where the active effect of Hextech GLP-800 wasn't always being properly reduced by active item cooldown reduction. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost remains . Twisted Treeline Jungle Rewards ;General * As in Summoner's Rift, monsters now only grant experience to their killers. ; * Big Golem health increased to 1340 from 1240. * Big Golem experience reduced to 120 from 150. * Big Golem gold increased to from . * Little Golem gold reduced to from . ; * Giant Wolf health increased to 1220 from 1120. * Giant Wolf experience reduced to 90 from 142. * Giant Wolf gold increased to from . * Lesser Wolf gold reduced to from . ; * Big Wraith health increased to 1150 from 1050. * Big Wraith experience reduced to 90 from 140. * Big Wraith gold increased to from . Outer Turrets * Outer Turret armor and magic resistance increased to 100 from 50. Recommended Items * Recommended items have been updated for most champions on Twisted Treeline. Items ;Removed items * * * * * ;Added items * * * * * * * * Hotfixes July 20th ; * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. pl:V6.14 Category:Patch notes